Don't Give her Roses
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: Rose Weasley doesn't like roses, but she likes the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. Which is Greater, her hatred of roses or her Love for Scorpius? One shot for now but possibility of a multi-chapter fic!


**This is for the The fanfiction F A C T O R competition hosted by:  
><strong>**Summer**{Imperatrix Nyx}  
><strong>Livvi<strong>{chasing a fairytale}  
><strong>Rae<strong>{BirdGehrl}  
><strong>Chi<strong>{empty lines}  
><strong>I hope you enjoy! <strong>

"Rosie, how aren't you excited?" Lily exclaimed at her cousin as they walked through the corridor, making their way to the great hall for breakfast.

"It's only Valentine's Day Lily," Rose said, shaking her head in dismay.

"But Rosie Posie, you know Scorpius is going to get you something. How aren't you excited?"

"I repeat it's just Valentine's Day. Besides Scorpius isn't going to get me anything, why would he?" Rose asked.

"He'd get you something because he likes you silly." Lily began to skip alongside her.

"Lily, stop skipping. And Scorpius doesn't like me," Rose insisted, though she did sound unsure.

"Whatever you say Rosie Posie," Lily said, rolling her eyes. She continued to skip. They continued to going to the hall in silence. When they got to the hall Lily skipped off to join her first year friends. Rose was about to join her friends, when a sooty owl swooped in front of her and dropped a single red rose in front of her. The owl was owned by non-other than Scorpius Malfoy. Rose mentally cursed Lily, she hated when her little cousin was right. She bent down and picked up the rose from the floor. Expect him to be behind her she turned around, and he was there.

She walked back out of the great hall, strait past Scorpius, outside. Scorpius followed her.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius asked her with a grin on his face. Rose turned to face him pulled out her wand and set the flower of the rose alight.

"I detest roses Scorpius, everyone knows that," Rose sighed. She began to walk in to the building, her heart sinking as she did; she had really hoped he seriously liked her.

"Rose, wait!" Scorpius called, running after her. "It was a joke. I know you hate roses. I guess I was trying to be cute. It was stupid…"

"No, I just really hate roses. I reacted, badly. It's just everyone gives me roses as presents, or when I'm ill. I hate them, just because I'm called Roes doesn't automatically mean I like roses."

"Rose, I know. Now, can I ask a question?"

"You just did," Rose responded.

"You know what I mean."

"Ask away Scorpius."

"Will you come to Hogsmead with me?"

"Sure," she said smiling, "but I want breakfast first."

"Let's go." Scorpius took her hand and they walked to the great hall.

As they walked past student's they heard a mixture of 'Aww's' and 'it's about bloody time's' and when they got to Lily she turned to Rose and said, "I told you so!" before sticking her tongue out and leaving with her friends. Rose and Scorpius just walked in silence to the great hall. Both of them were smiling, but neither noticed that they were.

When they got to the great hall Scorpius went to sit with Albus at the Slytherin table, and Rose went to sit at the Ravenclaw table with her friend, Frank Longbottom.

"So, he finally asked you then?"

"Why does everyone keep saying finally?"

"Because, my dearest Rose, it was obvious he liked you; and so obvious you liked him as well."

"If you say so." She reached over the table to grab some toast.

"I do. Where are you going?" Frank asked.

"Hogsmead."

"Really, Hogsmead, I never would have guessed," He said sarcastically. "Where in Hogsmead?" He continued.

"I don't know," She answered. "I guess I'll find out when we go."

**Dont shout at me for leaving it there, also no shouting at me for Grammatical errors (and I think that's spelt wrong).**

**The Grammar is horrible becasue I haven't had it Betaed. One reason for this, it's for a competition and it's not fair to have it a beta look at it, well in my opinion it's not anyway. Also I'd have to find one, which could take some time.**

**And one last thing, If you want me to continue this then just let me know. I have some ideas on how to continue it. If people want more I will get a beta for the remaining chapters! So you wont have to worry about it being hard to read. **

**Could you pretty please, with sugar and a cherry on top, Review? It would make my day! **


End file.
